Licores
by DulceeSensaciion
Summary: Una nueva alumna, una fiesta, un juego. Todo puede ser peligroso, tanto como para que una amistad, y una pareja, peligren con su futuro. [Rating T, por contenido fuerte]


**Licores**

Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotacá, lamentablemente (o por suerte, quien sabe) nada es mío, tal vez solo un par de personajes. No hago esto con animo de lucro, solo por divertirme (y tal vez con un poco de suerte, divertilos) y por un par de reviews.

Sinopsis: Una nueva alumna, una fiesta, un juego. Todo puede ser peligroso, tanto como para que una amistad, y una pareja, peligren con su futuro. Rating M, por contenido fuerte

**_Aclaración: Antes que nada, se que si leen mi profile y leen esta historia, les parecerá raro que alguien con solo trece años escriba o lea cosas asi. Pero yo soy asi, y no me van a cambiar, ni tampoco lo quiero hacer. Por eso te pido a vos, que estas leyendo esto, que si sos sensible o no estas lo suficientemente maduro como para leer cosas difíciles de digerir, una historia de vida difícil y dolorosa, te pido por favor que no lo leas, aunque se que no me vas a hacer caso, igual hago el intento. Tal vez este prologo, o los primeros capítulos no sean tan fuertes, pero a medida que pase el tiempo, se que esto se va a poner cada vez mas duro, por eso es que aviso ahora. _**

**_Como verán no pido que tengas mas de dieciocho años, para mi la edad de la persona no tiene nada que ver con la maduración de esta. Tiene que ver con otro lado, con vivencias, experiencias, pensamientos e ideas. Tal vez también con curiosidad, todo depende. Pero a mi forma de ver, la maduración tiene poco que ver con la edad. Por eso no pido edades ni nada, solo un cierto grado de madurez, que no todos tienen, pero ojo!, eso esta perfecto, porque no somos iguales. Y tampoco pido edad, porque se que yo no la tengo, como para exigírtela._**

**Prólogo:**

Otra vez cambiar. Otra mudanza. En sus diecisiete años de vida, hubo casi tantas mudanzas como cumpleaños. Por no contar los nueve meses dentro de su madre.

Había vivido en Asia, en Sudamérica, de donde por error era oriunda, en Centroamérica y por ultimo en Europa. Un año en Francia, y otro traslado laboral de su padre, hacían que otra vez su vida cambiara de rumbo. Esta vez, a Londres, Inglaterra.

Parecía dura, fuerte. Muchas personas que la habían conocido a lo largo de su vida, creían que era a causa de las tantas experiencias que le habían tocado vivir. Quería parecerlo por lo menos, inclusive con su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella. Nadie sabía que ella, como todos, tenía sentimientos, porque nunca los demostraba. Siempre era dura, fría, calculadora. Hacia exactamente nueve años que no lloraba, que no se le escapaba una lágrima, ni por error. Pero en realidad todo era mentira, todo era una pared que ella con el paso del tiempo había construido, para que nadie pudiese lastimarla como muchas personas lo habían hecho.

Sabia que pertenecía a la _crème_ de la sociedad mágica, que tenia un lugar aristocrático que muchas cazafortunas querían. Pero ella sin embargo, podría habérselo regalado a quien quisiera, para poder tener la vida normal de un adolescente, donde lo único preocupante en su vida era aprobar una materia, o tapar la nota baja para poder salir el fin de semana, quizás también una pelea con sus hermanos, o su madre. Pero no, ella tenía que ser diferente.

Ya su historia de vida era diferente a la de los demás.

Había nacido por error, como todo en su vida, un 24 de junio de 1980, teniendo su madre fecha probable de parto para el 26 de agosto, en Buenos Aires, donde vivió por siete años.

Su padre, Robert Greyland y su madre Suzanne Brown se habian conocido quince años atrás, en la Universidad Mágica de Derecho. Un año después, se casarían en Londres, y tres después, tendrían a la alegría de su hogar, Elizabeth. Al año del nacimiento de su hermana, se mudarían a USA, por cuestiones laborales. La pareja creía tener la vida perfecta: Se amaban, tenían una hija preciosa, una casa esplendida y ambos un trabajo maravilloso. No tenían pensado tener más hijos, ni por casualidad, estaban más que bien asi, sin ningún hijo más que Elizabeth, la luz de sus vidas.

Pero seis meses después del noveno cumpleaños de su hermana, una noticia cambiaria el rumbo de las cosas. Un atraso de quince días en el periodo de su madre, mareos y vómitos. El medico a domicilio lo confirmo: Suzanne estaba embarazada. No le dijeron nada ni a Elizabeth ni a nadie hasta que el tercer mes de embarazo se cumplió, pero durante esos tres meses, habian probado de todo para tener que evitar dar esa noticia. Píldoras, infusiones, su madre hasta se había drogado y emborrachado, todo durante dos semanas seguidas, _pero ella aun seguía con vida._ Sin duda, el destino quería que ella viera la luz. Ni su padre ni su madre quisieron nunca el embarazo. Eso lo supo, gracias a su hermana, que a pesar de ser pequeña en ese momento, siempre escucho y vio cosas acerca de eso, cosas que grabo en su memoria. Los controles mensuales los hacían por compromiso y por saber como estaba la salud de su madre. Suzanne, en vez de subir de peso, bajo diez kilos en el embarazo, la familia fue trasladada de USA a Argentina, pero a su madre no le importo moverse ni nada, es mas, lo veía como una forma mas de que su embarazo no llegue a término… y lo lograron, pero con un final diferente al que esperaban. Nació sietemesina, teniéndose que quedar en la Clínica durante dos meses, en una incubadora. Muy bien, otra forma más de deshacerse de ella. Pero no lo lograron. Al cumplirse los dos primeros meses de su vida, sus padres encontraron un motivo más para odiarla. Ellos, que siempre habian pensado que Elizabeth había sido la beba mas linda, buena e inteligente, se equivocaron. Había nacido rubia, y con ojos azules que le perduraron al paso del tiempo, y mucho pero muchísimo más linda que su hermana mayor, todos lo decían. ¿Inteligente? Por mucho. ¿Buena?, ni de noche lloraba.

Durante ocho años, la relación con su hermana, diez años mayor que ella, fue más que muy buena, fue excelente, a pesar de que iba a un Colegio Mágico, hacia lo que podía siempre para poder verla. Tanto hizo, que llego a pensar que la única que la quería en esa casa era ella, y por cierto, mucho no se equivocaba. Pero llego un día, en el que su hermana se graduó del colegio, con novio incluido, y el matrimonio de sus padres, iba en picada. Unos meses después de eso, a su ventana llego una carta, de Liz:

Mi nena, decía,

Vos sabes todo lo que esta loca, pero buena hermana que te toco te ama. Por eso mismo esta carta va dirigida a vos, y a no a papa y mama. Sinceramente, vos sos lo que más quiero en esta vidas, incluso mas que a Pete, y a ellos dos, que lamentablemente nos toco llamarlos padres, hace tiempo que deje de quererlos como antes. Por eso, tengo que pedirte perdón por lo que voy a hacer, o mejor dicho, lo que quiero hacer. Tengo serias dudas de hacerlo, quisiera verte crecer, abrazarte y verte dormir, como siempre lo hice.

Por eso tengo que pedirte perdón una y mil veces, aunque se que ni eso alcanzaría. Se que me querés y necesitás como yo a vos, pero es que no encuentro otra salida a esto que me esta pasando. Me voy, te dejo para siempre. Pero sabe, que siempre voy a estar, aunque no físicamente.

Tal vez, si tuvieras unos añitos mas, entenderías que te estoy diciendo, pero con tan solo ocho años, me siento segura diciéndotelo, sabiendo que aunque sos inteligente, la típica ingenuidad de tu edad aun te rodea.

Perdoname, una vez mas.

Te amo para siempre, hasta el infinito y más allá.

Lizzie

Al día siguiente de recibir la carta, se entero de que Elizabeth se había cortado las venas. Y según lo que leyó, tres años después, en una autopsia mal escondida de su hermana, en su vientre estaba creciendo un embrión de dos meses, de un hombre que no solo no era su novio (El mismo había declarado nunca haber tenido relaciones ni con ella ni con nadie, a pesar de su edad), sino que era un hombre muchísimo mayor que ella, y que al enterarse de ese bebe, la había dejado.

Su madre, con la noticia del suicidio de su hermana, no solo se divorcio de su padre, sino que también los abandono en Venezuela, con un hombre de allí, diez años menor que ella, pero por lo que hoy ella supone, mucho mejor dotado que aquel pobre hombre que era su padre.

Desde aquel día, su padre se deshizo en disculpas (que ella acepto rencorosa) y la alentó a hacer cosas, que nunca antes había hecho con ella, cosas padre e hija.

A los once, empezó a formarse mágicamente en Asia. Dos años allí, para luego seguir con su educación tres años en Madrid, y por ultimo un año en Francia, la academia para mujeres, Beauxbatons.

El tiempo la convirtió en una pequeña mujer, no muy alta, con buen físico (según comentarios oídos por todos sus compañeros, con el "mejor lomo del curso") y rubia angelical. Una mezcla explosiva, que la convirtió en la envidia de las mujeres y el deseo de los hombres. Rebelde, fría e inmune a las palabras de los hombres, hicieron que perdiese la virginidad con solo catorce años y compartiendo la cama con dos hombres. Siguiendo asi, para tener el titulo de la facilita del curso, la que siempre tiene ganas, cosa que nunca le molesto demasiado, al fin y al cabo, ella no tenia porque darle ninguna explicación a nadie de lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer.

Nunca tuvo una amiga verdadera, si no amigas de interés. Una infancia difícil, una adolescencia aun peor, para ella. Siempre lo peor para ella. Escuchaba a sus compañeras, con problemas que para ellas eran como el fin del mundo, por ejemplo una separación. Ella había sufrido un divorcio, un abandono y un suicidio, se había sentido no querida durante toda su vida, pero no se desahogaba con los rincones. Ella simplemente canalizaba su ira y odio a otro lado. Simplemente un corte en el brazo la tranquilizaba, una cama y varios hombres para ella, la tranquilizaban.

Por eso había decidido que su futuro en Hogwarts sea diferente, quería volver a ser virgen, a tener el brazo sin ningún corte. Pero el tiempo no se podía volver atrás, a pesar de que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Quizás en Hogwarts encontrara lo que buscaba, tal vez allí creería las palabras que un hombre le diga. Pero aun no lo sabia, pues el futuro era incierto, incluso para magos y brujas.

Estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Busco en libros hechizos para borrar cricatices. Borro todo lo que tenia en sus brazos. Se dejo los piercings que se había hecho, en la nariz y en el ombligo. Se tatuó una estrellita en la nuca. Un cambio por aca, y otro por allá, y ya era otra.

El pelo, que siempre había llevado por debajo de los hombros, y con rulos rubios, lo tenía largísimo, lacio y morocho. Los ojos estaban intactos, solo que a partir de ese día, había descubierto que con sombra oscura, mucho rimel y delineador negro, resaltaban mas. Había dejado la ropa sexy y provocativa atrás, comprándose ropa mas normal. Jeans normales, remeras, musculosas y strapless, que le tapaban el ombligo. Antes la ropa suerte si le tapaba el busto. Y asi, lo logro. Otra Nicole Greyland estaba naciendo. Mejor o peor que la otra, aun no lo sabía. Solo sabía que le gustaba más esa imagen de si misma, y que no estaba dispuesta a cambiarse otra vez, que no estaba dispuesta a volver a ser la misma de antes.

_Bueno, ¿Y, ¿¡Que les pareció!?_

_Espero que este prologo haya gustado. Fuerte la vida de Nicole, ¿No?_

_Si les gusto el capitulo, aca abajo ven un lindo y chiquitito botoncito violeta que dice Go, saben para que es, ¿Cómo se ven usándolo? ;)_

_Pero, si no les gusto el capitulo, las criticas son siempre constructivas, mientras que sean hechas con respeto, eh? ;)_

_Bueno, los dejo, hasta el primer capitulo!_

_¿Qué se imaginan que pasara?, o mejor, ¿Qué les gustaría que pase?_

_Me lo pueden decir en un review, que me va a alegrar mucho el día!! _

_Hasta pronto!_

_Dulcee ♥_


End file.
